Lindsay Monroe? Who ARE you?
by CSIhannah
Summary: NCIS and CSI:NY crossover!  Who is Lindsay Monroe? Nobody knows! Set from when she first started!  Changes to script
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 New Recruit?

New York City was a dark and dangerous for people everywhere. Murderers and Rapists were everywhere and the New York City Crime Lab was down a CSI.

CSI Adien Burn, level 3, was fired due to tapering with evidence.

**23:00 hours **

**January 12****th**** 2004 **

**Mac Taylor's office **

"Taylor, due to your opening on your team, we are adding a young female on to your team , she is due to be joining in late June or early August" His Boss told him.

"Couldn't you of told the team earlier?" Mac Taylor asked.

"Well, this applicant is very delicate; she will only be working here undercover for"

"Couldn't you of put 'her' on to someone else's team?"

"We could of, but her father asked especially for you" His Boss said.

Mac started to question his Boss's information, then he said a name.

"Now do you understand why this is so delicate?" His Boss questioned.

"Yes. Sir"

"Good. O.k., now I have you on board. Tomorrow make sure your team is out of the lab by 9pm sharp. Anytime after that the young recruit and her bosses will be coming in to meet you" On that note he left

And Mac Taylor sat in his seat wondering what tomorrow would bring.


	2. Meeting the new Recruit

Chapter 2 Meeting the new Recruit

**20:45**

**13****th**** January 2004 **

**Break Room**

Stella, Hawkes and Danny were lounging in the break room, waiting for their double shift to end. When suddenly their Boss, Mac Taylor stomped into the room.

"Everyone, I have just received news from my Boss, stating they you can all go home now" seeing nobody move he got angry "well what are you waiting for? MOVE!" And with take everyone left.

SAME TIME AT NEW YORK AIRPORT'S ARRIVAL LOUNGE

"Sir, why do we have to go he New York crime Lab? I mean I could work anywhere else? I mean I'm only going undercover! I don't even have to work!"

A young female asked tiredly.

"I mean come on it's only mean and look how many guards I have guarding me! I carry a knife, 2 guns and I know 5 types of self defence arts! I can look after my self!"

She whined to her 2 bosses.

"And the plane, why did we have to use the FBI's? I am perfectly capable of flying in a plane, full of strangers, for Washington D.C to New York City"

"Because, Marine, unlike your other missions, this I more dangerous" The FBI agent Tobias Fornell stated

"Tobias is right, Marine, this is dangerous and we're only trying to help you"

The NCIS director Morrow agreed.

PLEASE FASTEN YOU SEATBELTS WE ARE DUE TO LAND IN 5 MINATES

The people in the plane began fastening their seatbelt.

"O.k. everyone, lets talk out our plan. When we departure, Group 1 will head off in front of Marine. Group 2 will walk single file on the right of Marine.

Group 3 will walk single file on the left of Marine and Group 4 will walk behind Marine. Any questions?" Marine raised her hand.

"Yes, Marine"

"Sir, What about you two, Sir?"

"We will be behind you with groups 5 and 6 surrounding us"

The Plane landed safely in the airfield.

"Marine, put you sunglasses on, your gonna' need them"

The two directors looked at the young girl and smile.


	3. The car ride

Chapter 3 The car ride

**21:19**

**13****th**** January 2004 **

**Limo**

"O.k. Marine. You shall be working undercover at the New York Crime Lab.

Your boss there is a Mack Taylor", Marine looked at him knowingly,

"Yes, that Mack Taylor. And he did work with your father a couple of times on the front line." Director Morrow stated.

Your shall be a CSI level 3 from Montana, and you left as you wanted a challenge. Since your mother was from Montana, we are pretty sure you will be able to act as a 'Montanan', you don't need to tell people about family or friends, we need you to act as mysteriously as possible" Agent Fornell stated.

"And as you did go to college and did become a forensic scientist, you are overly qualified for this job."

"Your mission is to meet up with a member of the Russian Mafia and to get information out of them. As we have had a tip-off that a terrorist plot is being devised in east Europe. And that the perpetrators have moved to NYC to meet up with other terrorists."

"Marine, this an important mission, you must be convincing in your roll of 'CSI'"

As all this was being said folders were being past out to every member in the car. Pictures of the 'CSI' team were stuck in the folders, as well as the terrorists.

Every piece of information about the 'CSI' team was put in the folders.

"Special Agents and Directors, we are will arrive at the destination in 1 minute" The driver shouted.

"Marine, sunglasses please" Director Morrow stated.

Marine just huffed angrily. The whole car erupted into laughter.


	4. Marine meets Marine

Chapter 4 Marine meets Marine

**21:45 **

**13****th**** January 2004**

**Mac Taylor's Office**

Mac Taylor was pacing round his office, is mind wondering to why she was here, He hadn't seen her since she was a teenager, now here she was barely in her twenties. He remembered seeing her getting many medals in her time, he remembered being with the other Marines watching first salute to the senators. It seemed like, on that day, the whole of Norfolk set out to watch her, she was only 16, and could be a better Marine then most of the boys her age.

He was so induced in his thought, he never saw the people coming up to his door.

"Detective Taylor, I'm Director Morrow and this is Agent Fornell, we are your new Detective's Boss" The 3 men all shook hands.

"Sorry for the lateness of this meeting, but please understand, this is a big operation, maybe one of the biggest in the last 50 years"

"Don't worry. I was just looking through some old cases, that needed reviewing" The men stood in silence for a few moments, then Mac decided to speak.

"So, where is Marine?" Mac asked.

"She's just out side, I'll get her" The NCIS director walked out the room.

Moments later, Marine walked in, she had long brown hair with red highlights, she wore black sunglasses on her head. She had beautiful brown eyes. She had blue denim jeans which clung to her hips, she wore a black top with gave her a mysterious look. She had high heel boots on, to which Mac thought most probably housed a pen knife, or two, knowing Marine. She had a gun fitted tightly to her waist. Which gave her a powerful look. Marine as first to speak.

"Detective Mack Taylor, we meet again" Marine smiled

"Special Agent Marine Gibbs, it's good to see you" Mac replied.

"You're looking more like your mother everyday" Mac shone a sad smile.

"O.K. then let's get down to business." Fornell said quickly.#

The 4 adults sat down round the table.

"Right then, shall we start with the file? We will ask you some questions, like Name , age information like that, so you have complete control over who you want to be" Mac said.

"That sounds fine" Marine replied

"Let's start with birthplace"

Marine looked up at the ceiling for a second and then replied, "Montana Bozeman Hospital" Again the superiors looked at her. "My Mother was born their."

"Date of Birth" "What do I have to make up that?" Then Marine saw the face on her bosses face. "O.k. 5th July 1981" "5th July was my sisters birthday, 1981 is my birth year."

"Parents" Again Marine thought for a moment "Dead" Everyone looked at her again, "It's safer if I don't have pretend parents."

"School" this time Marine said "Home schooled, means no paper work"

"Allergies" "none"

"Address" "1234 Park Avenue. Apartment 4b and I'll be staying their with a Mr. Freddie Coto, which is a friend."

"And lastly name…"

"Lindsay Abigail Monroe" She answered.


	5. Contiue

Chapter 5 Continued

**22:45 **

**13****th**** January 2004 **

**Mac Taylor's office**

Taylor, Fornell, Morrow and 'Monroe' sat around in the office answering questions and asking them, then it got to the subject of the her new 'co-workers'.

"Detective Taylor, we have information about each and every person in your team, but can you please describe each member of your team" Director Morrow said.

"We think it will be easier for Marine to get into character if she knows what to expect" Agent Fornell added.

"Right then, we have CSI Stella Bonasera; she's second in command and is a smart, very confident woman. Next we have CSI Doctor Sheldon Hawkes; he was an ME in the morgue and joined us in the Lab a few months ago. He is extremely smart. Next we have Homicide detective Donald Flack Jr. He is young, but has a lot of family in Law enforcement. Lastly, we have CSI Danny Messer; he grew up on the streets of New York, with connections to some of the gangs around Staten Island."

"Detective Taylor, where will my working place be? Will I be sharing or have my own space? When do I get my Badge and gun?" Lindsay started sprouting out information at top speed.

"Firstly, please call me Mac. Secondly your lab is opposite my office. You will be sharing an office and lab with Danny Messer, and Detective Messer will also be you partner, Of which on most cases you will be partnered up with." Mac could see 'Lindsay Monroe' was just about to open her mouth when he stopped her, "and you will be getting your Badge and Gun in a week."

"Any other questions?" Mac asked.

"Yes, when does she start?" Director Morrow asked.

"Well my boss says in July or August, but I think the sooner the better, so come here on February 2nd and we can start from their, but keep your phone on till then, as I may need to call you"

"Goodbye Director Morrow and Agent Fornell, and see you in two weeks Marine"

He said as he waved them out.

"So marine what do you think?"

"I think I'm gonna' have a lot of fun working here" She smiled


	6. Back to Washington?

Chapter 6 Back to Washington?

**23:00**

**13****th**** January 2004 **

**Outside the Crime Lab **

Outside the Crime Lab, 40 agents were guarding the car and entrance to the Crime Lab, as the 3 adults walked out the building 2 Special Agents ran to open the car doors.

"So… Marine do you think you'll be able to stay in character?" Morrow asked.

"Sir, do you trust me? Have I ever doubted you? Sir I'll be fine" Marine answered.

"Right then Marine, we are taking you back to Washington for another debriefing and to tie up loose ends" Fornell said.

1 hour later-In the Sky

"Sir, how long will I stay in New York?"

"How ever long we need you to stay"

"Will I be able to talk to you on a regular basic?"

"Once every two weeks, at Midnight, in the lab an FBI or NCIS agent will come and give/take information from you. And then every 9 months you will fly over to Washington to help on the case." Morrow informed her.

"And how much will my co-workers at NCIS be involved on this 'undercover operation'" Marine asked.

"NCIS will be involved in this all the way, as you put it in this 'Undercover operation'"

There was silence for a few moments, then the director looked over to the young Marine and saw her sleeping peacefully, 'just like when she was a child' the senior agent thought.

He had known Marine since she was a couple of days old, as her mother was a Forensic scientist for NCIS and had brung her in to work as soon as possible and her father started work as an NCIS special agent. She had helped with the paper work and had helped test out guns in the lab. She had made her first court appearance at the age of 11.

Soon they we Landing in Washington…


	7. In Washington Airport

Chapter 7 In Washington Airport 2 hours form NCIS HQ

**03:00**

**14****th**** January 2004 **

**Norfolk Airport**

Marine had woken up as the plane landed and had exited the plane the same way they exited the plane in New York. Her had her sunglasses on covering her eyes and held her head high. In some ways she was glad it was early in the morning, less people would notice her. Being Marine Gibbs had its good sides and its bad, but Marine Gibbs was a, as you call, 'celebrity' in Norfolk and Washington.

As Marine, Morrow, Fornell and the other agents walked through arrives, there were empty seats everywhere. But at the end of the rap were Marine's two favourite people, her Father, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Best Friend, Abby.

Even through Marine as very Mature for a 22 year old, she was still very immature.

"DADDY, ABBY!" She shouted and ran up and hugged her 'family'.

"What are you two doing here? It's really early shouldn't you two be asleep, in bed like normal people?" Marine asked.

"Well we're not normal! We're US!" Abby replied.

"Daddy, what's up? What's wrong, I know something's wrong. What is it?"

Marine asked suspiciously.

"Can't a father meet his only daughter at th Airport, early in the morning?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh. A father can, YOU can't" Marine said.

"Get in the car! We'll explain to you in a minute" Gibbs said.

**In the Car **

"O.k. you two what is it?" Marine said looking at Abby and her father.

"Well, I haven't got all day! What is it?"

"Well, we need you to help us on one last case before you go to the Big City" Abby explained.

"O.k. then what is it?" Marine asked.

"A Navy officer was on Air Force One, and quickly fell ill and died in the plane approximately 4 hours ago. The plane is due to land in an airfield in 20 minutes"

Gibbs informed her.

"So why are we in car? Shouldn't we be in plane?" Marin was wondering.

"Because, this is the airfield" He said pointing to the airport they just came out off.

"Dinozzo and Ducky are on their way, but we have to be there ASAP as the Secret Service and FBI will be all over it!"

'Great!' Marine thought to herself 'Great'


	8. Air Force One

Chapter 8 Air Force One

**03:21**

**14****th**** January 2004 **

**Airfield **

The 'Team' was all at the airfield. There was the 'Boss' Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, his daughter, Special Agent Marine Gibbs, Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo,

Doctor Donald 'Ducky' Mallard and Forensic officer Abigail 'Abby' Scuito.

"Marine, Sweetie I hear this is your last case with NCIS for quite some months" Ducky said sympathetically.

"Yes Ducky, in two weeks, I'll be in New York City and will be a 'Lindsay Abigail Monroe' and will be working at the crime lab"

Abby turned around and looked at Marine "What? Marine! Abigail's my name! I can't believe you using it!" Abby said while pulling her in for a hug.

Suddenly Air Force One roared down the runway and the NCIS team started to get their bags out of the car, when FBI sirens could be heard.

"O.k. people, get onto that plane ASAP, he was a navy officer so it is our crime scene" Gibbs shouted out.

"Dinozzo, I want you on photo's, Abby you to stay at the door and try to delay the FBI, Ducky you go with Dinozzo to the body. Well what are you waiting for MOVE!" Gibbs ordered.

"Marine, you have a very important job to do; I want you to go to the president's office and ask them questions, if it is a murder, the murderer may still be on that plane, so don't let them suspect that your protecting them"

"What question should I ask?"

"Any" Gibbs shouted while walking away.

Marine sneaked up the steps in to the presidents office, she knew were to go as it as just like in the films, with the terrorists trying to kill the president.

'Knock, knock' she tapped on the door.

"Come in" President Bush said as Marine opened the door.

"Hello sir's, I'm Special Agent Marine Gibbs" She said addressing herself to everyone.

"I'm here to ask some question about the deceased Navy officer"

"Of course, Agent Gibbs, please take a seat (pointing to an empty chair bedside him).

Wait… You're not THE Marine Gibbs?" President Bush asked.

"Yes, Sir I am"

"It is such an honour to meet you ma'am"

"On no sir the honour is all mines, O.k. lets get down to business, id you meet the decrease?"

15 minutes went by quickly until…

'BEEP BEEP BEEP'

"Sorry, please excuse me" Marine said

"Gibbs, (she answer the phone) Yes, Sir… O.k. Sir…I'll tell them now"

"Mr. President, Marines, Sergeants Agents… You are free to go" She said with a smile.

5 MINATES LATER AT THE CRIME SCENE

The deceased Navy Officer was lying near a group of sofas, Ducky, Dinozzo, two FBI agents plus Fornell, but there was also a woman there. She wore black trousers, black high boots and a white shirt; she also had a gun around her waist, making her look confident.

"Agent Caitlyn Todd" She said smiling at the men.

"Agent Todd, as this was a crime in the sky, it is a federal investigation" Fornell answered

"Who would believe a murder would happen on Air Force One" Fornell muttered to his self.

"Well, actually Sir this is Alpha Foxtrot 124000, it stopped being Air Force One once the President stepped of this plane 5 minutes ago" Agent Todd said with a smile.

Marine Gibbs was interview the hostesses, while she could hear par of a very loud conversation

"My team"

"NO, MY TEAM"

Marine was grinning; HE had finally met his match!

"Abby, what are you doing in the plane?" Marine asked

"Well, Gibbs said he's gonna steal the plane, so I brang in the cars to the storage space underneath the plane and I thought I could hitch a ride"

As soon as she said that Marine and Abby fell backwards as the plane took off, next stop Norfolk airbase.

Stealing the presidents' plane?

Boy was their team in trouble.


	9. The Plane and the Plan

Chapter 9 The Plane and the plan

**04:54**

**14****th**** January 2004**

**The Plane**

Agent Todd, Ducky, Dinozzo and GibbsX2 were sitting in on the plane debriefing each other.

"O.k. Ducky, Time of Death?" Gibbs said. "Approximately 22:30 Last night" Ducky Replied.

"Abby, have you got anything to say?"

"Yes, actually, well I kinda overheard the FBI agents talking and heard them saying, that they were going to run the investigation."

"Marine?"

"O.k. my sources told me that the naval officer was eating dinner with them around 21:30"

"Err Boss" Dinozzo said.

"WHAT DINOZZO?"

"Boss, the FBI have followed us" Dinozzo said while looking out the window.

"O.k. right I have plan, listen up……."

10 MINATES LATER

"Dinozzo get in the bag, NOW" Marine shouted as Dinozzo got in the bag.

"Ducky, is the body in the van?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, Jethro, it's ready to deport" Reported Ducky.

As the plan landed the group shuddered.

"O.k. everyone lets do this, Ducky get in the van and drive to NCIS HQ as quick as possible. Abby when we get to HQ, start processing the evidence. Maine, you can start finding information about the naval officer...O.K. LETS GO"

IN THE FBI'S CAR

"I cant believe they just handed over the body, it was simple, just bloody simple" An agent said to Fornell.

"Yes, it was a little too simple" Fornell pondered.

'BEEP.BEEP.BEEP'

The two agents looked at each other, then…

"Yes, hello, I'm in here now. O.k." Dinozzo answered softly.

"SPECIAL AGENT DINOZZO" Fornell shouted

"Oh, No" Dinozzo replied.


	10. Cause of Death

Chapter 10 Cause of Death?

**06:30 **

**14th January 2004**

**NCIS HQ-Mortuary**

"O.k. What have we got?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, the poor gentleman, looks as if he died on his own accord Jethro, your have to see Abby for more" Ducky said as Gibbs walked out of the mortuary.

**06:32**

**14****th**** January 2004**

**NCIS HQ- Abby's Lab**

"Well was helping Abby process the evidence and we found how the man was killed…" Kate Todd said.

"…And we have found something very hinky" Abby added.

"Well? What was it?" Gibbs asked.

"Poison" The girls said at the same time.

"Yes, it got in though his uniform" Kate added

**06:35 **

**14****th**** January 2004 **

**NCIS HQ-Squad room**

"Marine, what have you found?"

"Dad, the navel officer was…….. And ……. But…… he ….." Marine was talking at light speed.

"oh and Daddy, Dinozzo will be in later, the FBI want to talk to him" She said with a smile.

'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP'

"Hello? O.k.… Yes…O.k."

"Daddy, you know the poison was on his cloths, well his cloths were dry-cleaned from a place in Norfolk, of which hundreds of military, Marines and Army men got them clothes dry-cleaned. It's suspected it was a terrorist attack."

"The FBI's taken over the case" Marine continued.

"O.k. everyone can go home…" Gibbs said to Marine.

"…And don't come back until tomorrow!" He continued smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Goodbye

**18:30**

**14****th**** January 2004 **

**Gibbs house-Basement**

Marine was busy in the basement of her home, she didn't realise her father watching her from the steps of the basement. She was busy building a boat she and her father had started building 2 years ago.

"You know Marine, I may not see you for two years, god I'm gonna' miss you"

"Don't worry, you have Abby and the Newbie Kate to look after, you'll be fine"

"How did you know Kate's gonna' be an NCIS agent?" Gibbs asked

"I am your daughter, I know you like the back of my hand" Marine answered smiling.

"You know Daddy, I'm really gonna' miss this place" Marine said with a sad smile.

**17:30**

**29****th**** January 2004**

**Washington Airport**

Abby and Gibbs had come to say goodbye to Marine at the airport, Marine looked a lot different for when she as last at the airport, he had her long hair up in a pony tail. She wore pale make-up and a pink blouse making her look innocent.

FLIGHT 428 TO NEW YORK BOARDING NOW AT GATE 4

"Well, goodbye guys see you soon" And on that note she left, not looking back.

_Next Stop New York City _Marine, Abby and Gibbs thought in unison


	12. Apartment

Chapter 12

**20:32**

**29****th**** January 2004 **

**Off the plane **

She had only been in New York City Once, but she already thought they were rude and arrogant. 'Lindsay Monroe' was trying to get her new passport out of her bag, when she was lining up in the queue for the passport and people shoved in front of her.

She was thinking to her self _'god their lucky if I was in Washington, you'd be dead by now'._

She flagged down yellow taxi, and paid the man 50 dollars to take her to her new apartment in the middle of New York City.

She walked up the stairs in her building, an FBI agent would be living with her all the time, so she had some one to 'protect her' as the other agents said.

She knocked on the large oak door, wondering who was going to be opening the door.

"Hello?" A middle aged man said.

"Hello! Are you Freddie Coto? I'm Lin…"

"…dsay Monroe, yes I know, well what are you doing out side, come in!"

"O.k. Your bedroom is thru their" He said pointing to door.

"I 'work' at a bank in the city" he explained. "What about you?"

"I 'work' at the New York City Crime Lab, I'm a CSI" 'Lindsay explained.

"Mr. Coto, are you doing the same mission as me?"

"Yes, when do you start work?"

"February 2nd, what about you?" Lindsay asked

"I started two weeks ago, Tomorrow, I'll take you around the city and so you the sights, But now you must rest, you are tired, night!" He said while pushing her in to her bedroom.

Her Bedroom was simple, but homely, it had forensic textbooks kitted out on shelves, and there was a picture of herself and Abby from university.

_Did not we look so geekish?_ She thought

She soon fell asleep wondering what the next few days would be like.


	13. Crime Lab

Chapter 13

**07:32**

**2****nd**** February 2004**

**Apartment**

'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP'

"Monroe….Hello… Yes….ok, right, I'll be there in 20 minutes" Lindsay answered.

It was Lindsay's first day on the job, she kinda felt bad for the people she was going to be working with because, and she would be lying to them. Of course, being a 'Gibbs' she was use to lying to Detectives and Agents. But, this was different, she did not know why it as different, but it just was _Different._

As she was in the shower Lindsay recalled the conversation she had with her new 'boss'.

"Monroe" She answered

"Ahh Monroe its Mac"

"Hello"

"Ok, we need to cover some rules. When we meet today, you need to pretend to meet me for the first time and please act like a country girl, and, yes, I know how you hate pretending to be someone your not"

"Yes"

"Meet me at the tiger cage at the New York zoo"

"right, I'll be there in 20 minutes"

'Lindsay Monroe' couldn't help but wonder when the Detectives we going to uncover her 'secret'. Last time she went undercover, she was only found out because someone followed her one day after work.

At the Zoo

Mac Taylor's POV

I wonder, what she's going to wear? I wonder what she's going to act like.

So, many questions!

…Well, she came to the zoo! Right on time, I almost had a heat attack when I saw her. She wore a pink shirt, grey trousers and flat shoe's making her look small, she also wore a wing! A wig! It was light brown and came up to her shoulders. She looked totally different from the last time I saw her.

Lindsay Monroe's POV

Ok, it's my first day, right? I mean Lindsay Monroe was a CSI in Montana, so why is it that a certain Danny Messer is trying to force me out of a job! He is so infuriating!

I walk into the Zoo with my head held high, I mean, I am a confident young women. Then I walked past a man, he was flirting with a women he could see! Even just by looking at him I guessed his ego was large. Then stepping in to the cage I 'met' Mack Taylor and Danny Messer, tried to flirt with me. So, I thought, _'I'm not gonna let you get away with that!'_

So every time he looked at me, I concentrated on my work, Every time he smiled at me, I looked away. I could just tell he was getting annoyed.

Well. If he thinks he can flirt with me, he has another think coming. I may be Detective Lindsay Monroe in New York, but I will always be Special Agent Marine Gibbs, and if there is one thing the Gibbs's family do, it is not let people get the best of you_. Plus other rules_ Lindsay added into her own thoughts


	14. Beer

Chapter 14 After Work

**18:45 **

**2****nd**** February 2004 **

**At Sullivan's**

The 'team' insisted Lindsay come out for Drinks with them, Lindsay did not drink when she was undercover. It was a rule she always abided by, But somehow se thought she would have to get through it.

"So what does every one want to drink? Det. Don Flack Jr. asked

"Beer"

"Beer"

"Beer"

"Beer"

"Water, please"

Every one looked at Lindsay, with a weird look.

"I don't drink" she simply answered.

"So Lindsay how old are you?" Stella asked once they got their drinks

"I am 23years of age" She answered simply again

"23, you're so young! What do you family think about you moving to New York?

"Well,..." She started to say when…

'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP'

"Sorry, please excuse me" Lindsay said and left. Leaving the team to talk about her/

Back to the table

"So, what do you think?" Mac asked his team.

"She's different" Said Don. Flack

"Mysterious" Danny Messer said

"Smart" Sheldon Hawkes said

"Young" Stella Bonasera added

But they were all wondering the same thing, who is Lindsay Monroe?


End file.
